Boann: Dragon Bond
by IronWater
Summary: Kagome is a normal high school girl until she falls through a painting and ends up in the arms of Inuyasha. Inuyasha, to her surprise, is bonded to a dragon. She is swept away into a world of fantastic creatures. KAGINU
1. The Painting

A new story, I like the idea and I hope you do to. This Idea was hatched a while ago. I would like to dedicate this story to Dee (you know who you are). Also to Greywolf, just because.

Chapter 1

_The Painting_

She sighed as the teacher handed out a massive amount of homework. 'I am going to be up all night working on this,' she thought gravely. Sometimes it seemed as if the teachers expected students to live for school. Finally the bell rang and she made her way to the front of the school to meet her friends. Kagome Higurashi lived at the Sunset Shrine in the heart of Tokyo with her mother, grandfather, and brother, Sota. She was a good student and normally loved school. Lately however the mundane routine of her daily life was depressing. Her brother had noticed it and confronted Kagome yesterday.

FLASHBACK

Kagome was doodling in her room when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in," she called. She looked up from her sketchpad as Sota opened her door. "Hey what's up?"

"Uh, is something on your mind Kagome" he asked hesitantly.

"No, not really. Why?"

"You just seem so distant lately. Like your getting ready to go somewhere," she beckoned to him and he came and sat beside her.

"I'm not planing on going anywhere. I just feel like I need a change that's all. And I promise that If I do go anywhere you'll be the first to know," she hugged him. He smiled up at her and padded out of her room.

END

'Poor Sota' she thought as she walked down the front steps, 'he's been so quite ever sense dad left.' Their father had left them a year ago and hasn't been heard of sense. It had a horrible impact on Sota, now he is half convinced that she is going to leave to.

Yumi, Aymi, and Yuma were waiting for her, they waved as she trotted up. The four of them have been friends sense grammar school and have made a tradition of hanging out every Wednesday afternoon. Today they had decided to visit a museum together for their art class. Homework was always more fun with friends.

"So, Kagome, I heard that Hojo from B class asked you out," Yumi nudged her friend with a knowing smile.

"Yeah well, I…He's just not my type," Kagome blushed as her friends fixed her with an astonished look.

"Hansom and smart aren't your type. Dang Kag," Aymi opened the door to the museum, "Your hard to figure."

"Its not that, it's just he's too, um…" but Kagome couldn't think of anything else to say. Hojo was a perfectly nice boy so why didn't she like him. 'He is a wimp, that's why, and he is as mundane as the rest of my life.'

"Well, fine if Kagome doesn't want him I'll take him," said Yuma as they walked up to the ticket booth.

After they paid Kagome asked, "So, what exactly are we looking for?"

Aymi checked the assignment paper, "Umm… we are supposed to find paintings that interest us."

"The paintings are through here," called Yuma, reading the sign. They walked into the gallery and split up promising to meet again in twenty minutes.

Kagome glanced at the paintings around her. As she turned to look elsewhere one in particular caught her eye. It depicted a forest from the sky. 'Wow, that is strange,' she thought, 'I wonder where the artiest was to get that view point?' The painting enraptured Kagome. She drew closer when a thin whisper wafted threw the hall on a nonexistent wind. Kagome found herself strangely drawn towards the painting and was about to touch it when suddenly Hojo's voice sounded behind her, "Hey, Kagome. Fancy meeting you here."

Kagome gasped and spun, "Oh, hi Hojo."

"So, do you want to go and get some ice-cream," he asked smiling.

"No, that's ok," she said backing away.

"Come on it will be fun," he reached out for her.

She right up agents the painting when suddenly she found herself falling. She closed her eyes, expecting to meet the floor. When she just continued to fall she looked down. That was a mistake. She was falling from the sky and below her she saw an emerald green forest. Terrified she screamed as loud as she could. 'Oh god, I'm gonna die,' found herself thinking, quiet rightly. The wind whipped her raven hair into her face as tears coursed down her cheeks. Suddenly she stopped falling, confused she wiped her hair away and found herself being held by a silver man. That was too much for Kagome, she fainted.

000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha slowly raised his crossbow and aimed for the deer in the clearing ahead. Brushing his silver hair out of his golden eyes he smirked, congratulating himself on his find. He was about to shoot when a scream tore though the forest startling the deer. He cursed as the deer bounded away and turned to search the sky. A familiar shadow fell over him, he climbed the nearest tree and jumped onto the back of his friend and bonded, Rumiko. She was the largest and fastest dragon in the IronWater Doom. (AN: I named the doom before I created my account and I aint changing it. So there) Her red scales shone and her golden stripes glittered as the afternoon sun struck them.

/Who screamed/ he asked her using their mental link/'Cause I'm gonna find them and kill 'em/

/Look up/ Rumiko answered, 'smiling' through their link.

Inuyasha looked just in time to catch a falling woman. "What the… who the hell is this," he asked aloud.

/I do not know, she just appeared out of nowhere/ she was just as confused as he was.

/Maybe she fell from her bonded/ he mused.

/Absolutely not/ Rumiko practically shouted /A bonded would never let it's rider fall/

/Well, in any case, we had better bring her to the doom. She's out like a light/ he sighed /So much for deer stake/

Rumiko chuckled as she winged for their home at Mythic River.


	2. Dragons

Next chappie. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

_Dragons_

Kagome woke suddenly from an awful dream she could not quiet remember. Sighing she turned over and was about to drift off again when something caught her eye. 'A fireplace,' she thought groggily, 'What is a fireplace doing in my room?' She sat up with a gasp and realized that this was most definitely not her room. She jumped from the bed and looked around. It was a one-room hut with a fireplace, bed, a table and two chairs. There were no ornaments of any kind, not so much as a rug. Kagome went from being confused to being scared as she remembered her fall yesterday. 'It was as if I fell through that painting,' she thought, panicking slightly, 'So, then, where the hell am I!' She did not quiet believe that she actually had but had no better explanation. A knock on the door scared her shitless. An old woman entered carrying a bundle and smiled at her.

"Your awake then," she said, placing the bundle on the table, "Here are some clean cloths for you. After seeing what you wear I thought that you would be comfortable in breeches."

Kagome looked at the women's dress and petticoats she said, "Yes, thank you."

"

My name is Keade; you just call me if you need anything. Consider this your home until we find your flock."

Kagome blinked, "My flock? I don't have a flock."

Keade looked a little flustered, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, but we naturally assumed…sense you fell from the sky and…well," she seemed to gather herself and continued, "Then what clan do you belong to?"

"Uh…" but Kagome was saved from answering when a bang echoed outside followed by a screech that sounded like pervert.

"Ah, I had better go see to Miroku," the woman shuffled out.

Kagome turned to the pile of new cloths. She selected a light green lose shirt and a pair of lose black pants. They were a little too big for her slight frame but were extremely comfortable. She gathered her courage, opened the door a crack and peered out. Her hut was near the center of a large village; all of the buildings were made from stone and wood. Just above the rooftops she could make out a great stone wall. A whooshing sound and a sudden gust of air drew her attention back to the circle in the center of the village.

Kagome almost screamed as a red _dragon_ with gold bands around its legs, neck, snout, and wings landed. A strangely familiar man jumped the impossible height down from its shoulder. She slowly closed the door and backed away to the bed. "On Kami," she mumbled, sitting on the bed, "I think I am going insane." Kagome decided right then and there that she would just have to get along as best she could in this freak place until she could get home. 'No use fighting the strange and freakish.'

A knock on the door made her jump and scream. The door was flung open and the man she saw with the dragon. Kagome stared as the silver hared man barged in.

"What's wrong," he asked as he glanced around as if he expected to see a murderer. He was wearing a red shirt and black pants.

"Nothing, you just startled me," she mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

The man smirked, "All I did was knock..."

"Yeah," Kagome was slightly annoyed with his attitude, "Well who are you anyway?"

"I'm the one who saved your ass, you stupid girl," he countered, "My name is Inuyasha of the IronWater Doom, bonded to Rumiko. You are?"

Kagome eyed him and replied, "I am Kagome Higurashi of Tokyo. What do you mean by saved me?"

"I caught you when you fell from your bonded," a loud snort was heard from just beyond the door followed by a rush of wings, "Oh pipe down Rumiko. So, who is your bonded anyway? And are you in a flock or a doom."

Kagome had no idea what he was talking about, "What do you mean bonded?"

Inuyasha's golden eyes filled with confusion and disbelief, "Did that fall mess you up or something? Everyone has a bonded companion."

"Let's just say that I lost my memory," Kagome did not think it would be prudent to tell him she thinks that she fell through a painting, "Come in and have a seat, tell me about it."

Inuyasha fixed her with a strange look and sat in one of the chairs. "Well, I really don't know where to begin. Umm… well. Its like this, everyone in Boann has…"

"Boann," Kagome inquired.

"Yeah, this worlds name is Boann. Anyway, everyone is bonded to an animal. Like me and my dragon or my friend Shippo and his fox. The really rare ones are sphinxes," he shifted uncomfortably, "We all thought you were bonded to a griffin or a roc, sense you fell from out of nowhere."

Kagome stared at him and thought, 'What the hell have I stumbled into?' She asked, "What is a doom? And what did Keade mean by 'my flock'?"

"A doom is a community of dragons, and flocks are every other flying bonded," he rose to leave, "Why don't you come outside with me and I'll introduce you to Rumiko."

'Rumiko? His dragon?' Kagome followed him out to the clearing in the center of the village. A red-haired boy around her age with pointed ears was walking towards them.

"Hey, Inuyasha," he called.

Kagome eeped at the sight of the large vixen trotting after the boy, 'That fox must be as big as a golden retriever.'

Inuyasha sighed, "Hey Shippo, this is Kagome."

"Is this that girl you saved," he asked, turning his green eyes on Kagome. The fox came over and sniffed her. She held perfectly still, not wanting to get bit.

"Boton says not to be afraid she won't hurt you," Shippo said kindly.

"How did you know…" started to ask, but stopped when he gave her a strange look.

"She lost her memory," Inuyasha explained.

"Oh," Shippo smiled at her, "Don't worry we'll find your flock. My Boton can smell your fear, we speak telepathically, all bonded do."

"See, ya Shippo. We are going to see Rumiko," Inuyasha started walking.

"Yeah, bye Shippo," Kagome ran to catch up with Inuyasha.

"See ya around," he called after them.

Kagome stared around her at the village as she walked. All of the women wore dresses with at least three petticoats. In the heat of the day she was glade for her lose fitting cloths that all of the men seem to be wearing. She did not see a single child. 'Where are all the children? They must be at school of something.' Kagome was wondering what the embroidered circle on everyone's cloths was when she ran into Inuyasha. She braced herself for a fall that never came; Inuyasha had spun around and caught her with inhuman speed.

"Wow," she breathed.

"Being bonded to a dragon gives one speed, agility, and heightened senses," he said smirking, "Obviously you are not dragon bonded."

Kagome glared, "Are you calling me clumsy?"

"Maybe," he set her on her feet; "I called Rumiko. She'll be here soon."

"Your dragon, right. So, I guess I should be thanking you for saving me," Kagome said scanning the sky.

"Whatever," he mumbled looking to the west. Following his gaze Kagome gasped. An honest to god dragon was wheeling its way towards them. Judging by the flashes of red and gold it was the same dragon that she saw earlier. It got larger and larger so that when it landed in a rush of wind it was as long as a football field, not counting its tail, and as tall as a three story building at the crown of its head. She slowly backed away from the creature as it turned its golden gaze on her.

"She says that she is glad to see you awake and that she had contacted all of the dooms and no one is missing a girl," Inuyasha relayed to Kagome.

"Umm, thanks very much," she replied weakly.

"She wants to know if you would like a ride, which is really weird, considering it is considered impolite to ride another's dragon" he said, flashing the dragon a strange look, then smiled, "She thinks it might help you to remember if we take you up."

"Uh," Kagome really did not want to but she feared to offend the dragon and give herself away, "Sure."

Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist and jumped the two stories to Rumiko's shoulder with ease. They settled right in front of the wings, Inuyasha holding Kagome around the waist to secure her as Rumiko took flight. Kagome froze in fear as the ground fell away. A gentle squeeze from Inuyasha reminded her to breathe. As soon as her stomach caught up with the rest of her she managed to look down. A glorious sight met her eyes. Boann spread out before her, to the north a majestic mountain range stretched as far as the eye could see.

/That is the Erina mountain range/ a voice said in her head. Kagome jumped and Inuyasha chuckled.

"Was that her," Kagome asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, as long as you remain in contact with her you can hear her," he replied, "And to the east of us you can see the shimmer of the desert." Kagome sighed in delight as the forest she had once almost fallen to her death to passed beneath them, all emerald and lush, "This where I caught you, over the Garnet forest."

/I'm going to head back now, one of the mothers is giving birth/ Rumiko's voice sounded in their minds.

"That means that Kilera will be too," Inuyasha practically felt Kagome's confusion, "When a human mother gets pregnant so dose her dragon bonded, they give birth at the same time too and the two newborns are usually bonded. Kilera is the only one near her time. She is a village midwife and this will be her first."

Kagome held her breath as Rumiko descended, clutching at Inuyasha behind her. "Look, its all right. Your not gonna fall," he whispered in her ear, she shivered slightly.

After Rumiko had dropped off her riders she took to the skies again. Kagome and Inuyasha watched her go.

Kagome stared at the ground as they walked back to her hut. 'Here I am having fun when Ma, Sota, and gramps must be so worried.' She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost ran into her own hut, thankfully Inuyasha stopped her.

"I think that you need some more sleep, you seem kinda spacey," he said frowning.

Kagome smiled, "Thanks for letting me ride you dragon."

"Yeah, I just wanted to see if you would get your memory back," he replied and walked off.

'Well that was rude,' she thought and went inside. 'This is all so strange, it's like a dream.' Over come with emotion she sat at the table and had a good cry, for herself and her family.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Inuyasha," a woman behind him called, "Inuyasha, could you watch the children."

Inuyasha turned and scowled, he hated watching the brats. He was about to protest when Kagome came from nowhere and volunteered them both. 'Damn her, she is more trouble then she's worth and she's only been here for three days.' Kagome had been dying to meet the children of the village after Inuyasha had told her that when a child bonds young enough the dragon grows with them, he told her about how the small baby dragons romped as their bonded played. Now his big mouth had hooked him into babysitting.

Just then Kagome, sensing Inuyasha's reluctance, turned and beamed up at him. How could he say no, he smiled back and followed her to the daycare. Children no older than ten romped around in the grass that surrounded the Earth Temple. A few young dragons were also playing in the sun. Kagome immediately asked the nearest bonded child if she would let her touch the pink dragon on her shoulder. Inuyasha smiled at the enchanting look Kagome wore as she held the tiny dragon.

/She has a kind heart/ Rumiko whispered in his mind.

/Yeah. You know, I've been wondering why her bonded hasn't come for her/ a bonded always knew where its rider was.

/So have I, I've been trying to trace her link but I cant, it is almost as if Kagome has no bond/

Inuyasha was about to tell her that was impossible for one so old when someone behind him said, "Wow, she is beautiful." Recognizing that lecherous tone Inuyasha growled.

"You keep you paws off her Miroku," he said turning to face the man. Miroku had his dark purple hair tied at the base of his neck like usual, his deep blue eyes were on Kagome's butt.

"I would never touch a women without her permission, Inuyasha," Miroku tried to sound offended, but failed smirking.

Inuyasha glowered at him and said, "Yeah right you leach, I know a certain cat bonded who thinks otherwise."

"Ah my gem among women," Miroku sighed, "She has a great right hook."

Kagome had left the dragon and came over, "Who is this Inuyasha?"

"This is Miroku, he is bonded to a lynx," Inuyasha ground out.

"Hi, I'm Kagome," Kagome held out her hand to shake. Inuyasha and Miroku gave her a confused look. 'I've been getting that a lot lately.' "Come on don't tell me you don't shake hands here." The two men said nothing. Then suddenly Miroku took her hand and kneeled.

"Lady Kagome," he said, "Will you bare my children?"

Kagome blushed deep red as Inuyasha pulled her out of Miroku's grip and punched him. "Damn it you fucking lech, cant you even leave a women who lost her memory alone?"

Kagome felt immediately guilty for deceiving Inuyasha. He has been very understanding and patently explained this strange world to her. Kagome turned back to the laughing children with a heavy heart.

Inuyasha watched her go back to the children with a sad expression, then he thought of something. /Rumiko/ he called.

/Yes/ she asked rather irritably, she sent him an image of the new mother and father dragons. She had obviously been having a visit.

/Look this is more important than that/ he snapped /What if the reason you can't feel Kagome's link is because her bonded is dead/

/That could be plausible/ she mused /But hardly likely. The death of one usually results in the death of the other. We should take her to Toutosai/

/Yeah, he could figure this out/


End file.
